Always There
by endgamefinchel
Summary: "'I…I just… I really need someone to talk to…" Finns voice cracks at the end of the sentence, knowing his wall breaking down, bringing out his emotions.'" My take on the phone call between Finn and Rachel from 4.9. Oneshot.


Finn paced around in his room, like he has been for the past hour. He feels so confused, and so _lost_ right now. He's stressed, tired, sad… _alone_. He just really needs to talk to someone, he just needs someone to be there for him, to help him, or even just to get his mind off of himself and on to someone else. But there was no one to talk to, except… one person always came to mind. He glanced over at his phone on the bed; _no_ he can't call her, not after everything that happened a couple weeks ago. But he finds himself inching closer and closer to the bed, eyeing the phone as he does so.

He thinks about it again, but sighs in defeat, slowly reaching out his hand to grab his phone off the bed. He looks down at the phone like it's something he's never seen before. His finger glides across the phone as he slowly scrolls down to that familiar number he's looked at many times now. Finns thumb hovers over the "talk" button for a while, hesitation hitting him. Would she even pick up? Would she just glance over at her phone, look at who was calling, and pushed her phone aside, like he would be the last thing she would ever look at? His frustration of everything gets the best of him, so he hits the "talk" button, and holds the phone up to his ear, intently listening to the ringing on the other end, blocking everything else out of sound.

The phone stop ringing and she picks up, but there is a hesitance for a moment, "…Finn?"

"Rachel?"

"Umm… hi…"

What was he even going to say? Should he even be telling her this stuff when they decided to drop communication long ago? Was there even a point to calling her?

"I…I just… I really need someone to talk to…" Finns voice cracks at the end of the sentence, knowing his wall breaking down, bringing out his emotions.

"…About what?" she sounds concern now, like she really seems to care about what's bothering him.

"I'm…I'm just, I can't ever do anything right; I'm a failure at everything," then tears start to trickle from his eyes, his voice becoming hoarse, and it all comes out, "Everything I do fails me in the end; we lost sectionals because of me, everyone in Glee club hates me, I didn't get into college, I was sent home from the Army after only being there for a few weeks, I…I lost you…" he said the last sentence so quietly, he didn't think she would be able to hear him. "Look, I'm… I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be pouring all this stuff down on you, I-I was just…"

Rachel interjected him before he could say anything further, "Finn, you are _not_ a failure! You are the farthest thing from it! The Glee club doesn't hate you; they look up to you as a leader! They… they're just not used to you yet, seeing though Mr. Shuester just left, but you will make a_ great_ Glee club teacher! Sectionals were your first performance to prepare for, it's not going to be your best, but it will get better! And… and you may have not gotten into college this year, but if you apply next year, I… I guarantee, you are assured to get in somewhere! The Army…" Rachel got quiet at the mention of it, "well, maybe it's just not what you're meant to do, that it was the way of the universe to tell you that there is something much better out there for you to do. Your father is already proud of you, Finn." She almost sounded like she was crying a bit to, "I wish you saw more in yourself, Finn…" she paused for a bit "You're a great guy, a sweet, amazing, talented guy, and I wish you saw that. I believe in you. You're a hero, Finn, not a failure"

Finn took it all in; she really thought that much of him? After everything that has happened between the two, she really still thinks all that of him? Finn nods his head, getting ready to speak, but before he can get to it, she beats him to it, "You haven't lost me, Finn… that's there farthest from it. I think about you… a lot, probably more than I should now that I have other things to focus on, but…" she's silent for a moment once again, "I still care about you, and I always will. And I-I know stuff has gotten between us lately but I mean… we need each other, Finn."

Finns silent, a little shocked at her confession; he has been thinking wrong the whole time, thinking she has moved on far beyond him, but maybe not, "I…I miss you, Rachel."

"I miss you too, Finn." They were both quiet for a while, not knowing what to say, but once again the silence is gone because of her, not much of a surprise now because she is quite the talker,

"You know what, I think we should… should start talking again," she pauses again, "I-I feel like part of me has been missing for the last couple of weeks not speaking to you. It wouldn't hurt for us to call each other every now and then to just… catch up."

"…Yeah, I agree…" both are quiet, "Well, umm, I'll-I'll call you soon…"

"Please do, Finn!"

Finn can't help but smile, she really missed him, eh? Before both decided to end the conversation Finn speaks up again quickly, "Thank you, Rachel. You-you have definitely lifted me up, you- you give me a little hope for the future. I-I mean, you make me happy."

"I'm always here for you, Finn, whenever you need someone." Finn smiles again for the second time in weeks,

"Same goes for you, Rachel,"

"Well, umm, have a great night, and yes, please call again soon!"

He chuckles a little, high maintenance Rachel still well motion, "I will, goodnight, and again, thank you… really."

"Goodnight, Finn." And then they both hang up. Finn pulls his phone away from his ear, smiling down at it before pressing the "end" button.

Those feelings from all throughout his high school days with Rachel bubbled inside of him, filling him with happiness. His feelings for Rachel never did go away, and they might not ever. If not having a romantic relationship with her again, then talking to her now and then would suit him for now. He really did miss her more than anything, and he feels somewhat more like himself again. Tonight he was definitely going to go to bed with a huge grin graced across his features.

**AN: First, I would like to say if you are reading my other story "How to Save a Life", I want to apologize for the long wait of a new chapter! I have not forgotten about it, I'm just very busy with school and other things! It will be up very soon, promise! Secondly, I hope you all enjoy this one shot! Depending on how this story goes, I might write more chapters! But only if people want more! :)**

**Please review, they literally make me so happy! Follows and favorites are also really appreciated! :) Thank you! Enjoy!**

**I do not take credit for Glee, nor the characters.**


End file.
